1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for starting a vehicle self-directively or based on a command from a remote terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicles have been put into practical use in which it is possible to start the engine by remote control or by a timer. In such a vehicle, as a consequence, it becomes possible to warm up the vehicle and/or start the air-conditioner of the vehicle in advance, i.e., before the driver or passengers get into the vehicle.
These vehicles include a starting control apparatus that starts the engine when a certain condition is satisfied. The condition is satisfied when the starting control apparatus receives a remote command to start the engine or when a set time is reached. The starting control apparatus carries out an operation similar to a starting operation by the typical car key when the certain condition is satisfied. Namely, the starting control apparatus activates a starter motor and the engine controller then carries out fuel injection.
Sometimes the starting control apparatus is installed in the vehicle after the vehicle is bought. Immobilizers have become popular that immobilize the engine or certain other functions unless an authentic car key is used to start the engine. When the starting control apparatus is installed in a vehicle equipped with an immobilizer, because the immobilizer immobilize the engine unless an authentic car key is used, it becomes necessary to cancel the effect of the immobilizer to obtain the effect of the starting control apparatus. One approach is to send an authentication code from the starting control apparatus to the immobilizer. A conventional technology has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3365716 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 3365717.
Mainly two configurations are currently available for starting an engine of a vehicle: mechanical and electronic. In the mechanical configuration, a key is inserted into a key cylinder and the key is turned. In the electronic configuration, also popularly know as push-starting system, a button is operated.
Thus, there are various configurations for starting an engine of a vehicle. If different starting control apparatuses are produced for vehicles having different configurations, it results in an increase in the cost. Moreover, even if a starting control apparatus that is applicable to both the configurations, mechanical and electronic, is produced, efforts are required to be taken to register the configuration of the vehicle in the starting control apparatus.
Thus, there is a need for development of a starting control apparatus that can automatically identify the configuration of the vehicle in which it is installed and select an appropriate mode for starting control of the engine.